


Science Headcanon: The Moon Is A Lesbian

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, GakuTenn Jesus Kai breaking the bread once again, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, obviously inspired by the lunar eclipse on the 27th of July, the moon is a lesbian fight me, there's a lunar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: “Say Tenn, do you have any plans this evening?”“No, why?”“I was wondering if you wanted to come and observe the lunar eclipse this evening."





	Science Headcanon: The Moon Is A Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm on holidays in England, but I can't stop writing of course.
> 
> This was made on the drive to the ferry and finished in the hotel (my laptop's battery died, rip)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_“Say Tenn, do you have any plans this evening?”, Gaku asked. He was sprawled out on his hotel bed, Tenn also sitting on his own bed with a book in his hands._

_They were in the middle of filming for a music video and had travelled to the mountains. TRIGGER was staying at a hotel, nothing especially luxurious but it was not bad. Gaku and Tenn had been assigned to room together and Ryuu got the neighbouring single room. Their manager had their own room as well, claiming that it was only appropriate. Tenn didn’t understand why he and Gaku had to share a room if both Ryuu and Kaoru got their own rooms, but well, he only needed to sleep in it, not spend any time with Gaku.  
Or so he thought._

_“No, why?”_

_The wrong answer._

_“I was wondering if you wanted to come and observe the lunar eclipse this evening together with me", Gaku said, “It’s supposed to be visible out here and if you wanted to I’d take you with me.”_

_Oh no, Tenn thought, this is actually interesting._

_“If you’re going anyway I might as well tag along.”_

_“Awesome. Meet me in the main hall when the sun sets then.”_

 

  
This was how Tenn got here, sitting on a lonely bench on the mountain with Gaku, stargazing.

“…and see, this is the summer triangle, Deneb, Vega and Altair. They’re each in their own constellations, but you can see those three most clearly, forming that triangle.”

“I wasn’t aware that you were this knowledgeable about stars”, Tenn said, “When did you have time to learn all this?”

“I got interested in stars and the universe in general in Middle School, so I learned a lot about them during that time. It just stuck”, Gaku answered.

The two fell silent again and Tenn looked up at the sky. The moon had risen a few minutes ago and was just climbing up the side of a mountain.

The velvet black of the sky was decorated with countless of stars, and apparently Gaku knew about half of them with names, their constellations and the myths behind their names.

At least that was probably why he had been talking nonstop since they got here, to this secluded bench that was far away from their hotel so that absolutely no artificial light reached here.  
It was as if they had travelled to another world, Tenn thought when he looked over at Gaku, his groupmate relaxed, with a carefree smile on his face. The stars and the rising moon illuminated his hair and face with their lights that looked like liquid silver, and it fit Gaku so well that Tenn contemplated whether Gaku could be a literal star too.

Tenn had been aware that Gaku was beautiful, but right now he really felt like Gaku was burning, like the giant balls of fire and gas were in space, far, far, _far_ away from here. Now he kind of understood, why Gaku was the number one most desired embrace in Japan. Tenn was being pulled in by his gravity, and he would burn to a crisp if he didn’t get away in time.

He found himself not really minding if he burned.

“Look, it’s starting!”, Gaku interrupted his thoughts and Tenn looked away from Gaku, to follow his pointing finger that directed his gaze towards the moon.

A dark spot that started on the left side of the full, round moon began slowly moving over it, partly obscuring it.

“This moon is so cool”, Gaku said, and smiled. The childlike excitement in his eyes let Tenn’s heartbeat pick up and he felt his cheeks blush in a deep red, not resulting from the night air.

“It’s no wonder that they were afraid of blood moons in earlier times”, Gaku mused, “It does look scary. I’m glad we know what is going on up there nowadays. And that we can predict them. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to see it… with you.”

The last part was added like an afterthought, and Tenn swallowed hard. In this scenario he was replaceable, anyone else would have been fine too. He had probably just been there conveniently. If Gaku had roomed with Ryuu he had asked him to come. Gaku would have come alone too. Today was just Gaku, the stars and the moon. At least that was how Tenn felt.

“Why didn’t you ask Ryuu to come with us too?”, he asked, masking the hurt he felt. He was a professional after all, he could deal with annoying feelings.

Gaku didn’t answer, but smiled at the night sky again, so Tenn followed his example, dropping his question.

The earth’s shadow was quick, one could really see it moving to cover the moon. The reddish colour that engulfed the moon really looked like slightly dried blood, the name “blood moon” made sense.

Quickly the last rest of silver was swallowed by the earth’s shadow and nothing but a red disk, hovering over the top of the mountains was left.

“How long will it take for the shadow to have moved over the moon?”, Tenn asked. He hadn’t looked it up previously, but he knew that during this time nothing really interesting would happen.

“A while”, Gaku said, “This is the longest eclipse that will occur this century, did you know that? And we’re witnessing it, from start to finish.”

“That is pretty amazing”, Tenn admitted.

The both of the stared at the moon for a while longer. Obviously nothing happened, except that Tenn noticed, that the moon looked like a rusty coin, dyed in this red.

“Don’t insult her like that!”, Gaku exclaimed when Tenn told him a few minutes later.

“Her?”

“Yes. In some languages the moon is female. Well, it’s male in others and neutral in others, but I think female fits best. The moon is a lesbian.”

Tenn furrowed his eyebrows, feeling the levels of Gaku’s typical bullshit rise again.

“How can you be assigning a gender and a sexuality to an inanimate object in the sky?!”, Tenn asked, “What’s next, claiming the beds in our room to be sapphic? Don’t make me laugh.”

“But it makes sense”, Gaku protested, “See the red dot down there?”

He pointed towards the direction of the moon. A small star was shining in red light below the moon. It looked slightly bigger than the other stars and the red was unusual too.

“Yes. What is that?”, Tenn asked.

“It’s Mars. You can often see planets, but this year Mars really has an exceptionally ideal position for observing”, Gaku said, “I think Saturn should be around here too, but it’s farther away and therefore more difficult to find.”

“So it’s not all stars that we can see here?”, Tenn asked. Interesting, he had never payed a lot of attention to the stars and planets, because he had more important things to do with his life, but now that he had the chance he was interested.

“You can see Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn at times. I’m not quite sure if it’s possible to see other planets without a telescope, but with a telescope that’s good enough you can definitely see the others too, at least when they’re in the right position.”

“I see”, Tenn said, “And what did you want to say about the mars now?”

“Right”, Gaku laughed, a short but honest laughter, “Mars is the moon’s best friend. Earth and moon have a date today, and the moon dressed in her favourite red dress for that. To show solidarity, mars showed up too, dressed similarly.”

Tenn sighed. He couldn’t argue with logic like that, because it just wasn’t logic at all. There was no way he could convince Gaku to stop talking like that.

“I’ll let you talk nonsense like that, but please promise me one thing.”

“What?”, Gaku turned and looked at Tenn, who forced himself to keep serious.

“Don’t say any of this is your ‘science headcanon’, please.”

Gaku burst out laughing. “You do have it in you, Tenn”, he laughed, “I didn’t think you’d know something like this~”

“I do have access to the internet”, Tenn said, but he was laughing too by now.

Gaku wasn’t stopping his laughter, and because of that Tenn also couldn’t stop.  
He laughed until his stomach hurt and he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Gaku, stop”, he gasped and held onto his bandmate’s arm for support, “If you don’t stop I’m going to die from laughing.”

“Sorry, sorry”, Gaku said, gasping too, “It was just so unexpected, I couldn’t help myself.”

“If we laugh more like this we will look like Ryuu soon”, Tenn said and clutched his stomach, “I think I’m feeling the muscles grow already.”

“Don’t get too buff, or you will be able to be TRIGGER all on your own”, Gaku said, and he was joking, of course, but Tenn stopped his movements immediately.

“Don’t say something like this”, he said, “Not even as a joke. TRIGGER is and will always be Gaku, Ryuu and me.”

Gaku nodded quietly and turned to look at the night sky again.

Tenn hadn’t noticed, but compared to the beginning of the evening, they had gotten considerably closer, sitting with their arms and legs brushing.  
It had also gotten colder, the mountain winds blowing and Tenn tried to supress a shiver.

“Are you cold? I can give you my jacket.”

“Thanks but I’m fine”, Tenn said, “I’ll just come closer or something, that should be warm enough…”

“Okay”, Gaku’s voice sounded strained for some reason, but he didn’t complain when Tenn came closer, leaning against him, now hugging his arm for warmth, his head supported on Gaku’s shoulder. Gaku was really warm, and Tenn wondered how he could be this cold when Gaku was still this warm.

“At least you can use your big body for something”, he mumbled.

Either Gaku hadn’t heard the comment or he chose to ignore it, because he just pointed to the sky again. “It’s starting again.”

Just like it had begun, the shadow of the earth moved quickly. Soon a crescent moon could be seen and after only a few minutes the moon was halfway back already.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”, Gaku said, and shifted under Tenn’s weight, to make it more comfortable for him.

Tenn yawned. It was late already, and he was getting tired. “What are you talking about”, he said, “The moon is obscured by the earth’s shadow. Of course this special moon is beautiful, otherwise we wouldn’t be sitting on this mountain sacrificing sleep right now.”

Gaku’s shoulder under his head moved when Gaku sighed. He sat up straight, having grabbed Tenn’s arms to force him to look at him.

The starlight was still silver on Gaku’s hair and skin and Tenn felt like in this moment it wasn’t him who deserved to be called ‘angel’ but Gaku. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked at him with determination.

“Wh-“, but before Tenn could finish his question, Gaku had moved in, way closer than they had been before, than they had ever been before, except for in music videos, where they had to act all erotic with each other. But this wasn’t a music video, so what did this mean?

“Sometimes I feel like you’re way too dense for someone who always acts super smart”, Gaku said and came even closer, his breath ghosting against his skin, warmer than the night air, “First you ask me why I didn’t invite Ryuu, now you don’t get what I mean when I confess to you… What am I going to do with you?”

“Confess? What did you confess?”, Tenn was confused now, but the close proximity to Gaku, who was looking at him with an expression he had never seen him make, not in private or at work, it was a first for this expression, and Tenn thought that it would look good in one of their music videos or posters, but at the same time something protective and hungry in him roared aloud that it didn’t want to share this expression with anyone, this was _his_ , Gaku was looking at _him_ with those eyes and–

Lips on his. A short kiss, it barely lasted a second, but it was still the most amazing thing Tenn had ever felt in his life.

“Oh”, he whispered, “So that’s what you meant…”

Tenn moved his hand up to cradle Gaku’s cheek, and pulled him down to meet him again, this time lasting longer. The kiss was still chaste, but it had the same effect on Tenn as the first kiss did.

After the kiss ended they stayed close, noses brushing and foreheads together, their breathing a little strained.

After a while Gaku spoke up. Of course Gaku spoke first.

“Do you think the moon’s date with earth went well?”

Tenn chuckled and pulled back, “Well, even if it didn’t go well, ours worked out, right?”

This time it was Gaku who blushed and got embarrassed. “So you can be a romantic too, you little brat”, he said and ruffled Tenn’s hair, “Well, I hope her date went well. Look, she supports us too. Solidarity.”

“Yeah”, Tenn looked up to the moon that was fully visible again, shining down on them softly, “Hey, Gaku.”

“Yes?”

“The moon sure is beautiful tonight.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title GakuTenn Jesus was gifted to me, and I'm doing my best to show that I earned it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment~
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
